Duelist Academy
by thehyperactivecow
Summary: My OC, Alex, and his adventures in Duelist Academy with the gang from the tv show. This is my first fic, so please review!All comments welcome!
1. Chapter 1

The Newest Duelist

Ch.1

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!"

Alex Sugahari woke up to the sound of his alarm.

"Argh…" he groaned. "What time is it?"

The clock read 8:45.

"Holy!" he swore. "Stupid clock woke me up an hour late! The tests to get into Duelist Academy start in 15 minutes!"

He somehow brushed his teeth, threw his clothes on, and ran downstairs in 2 minutes, grabbed a Power Bar on the way out, and put the pedal to the metal on his bike and rode as fast as he could to the testing area. He jumped through the doors at 8:57.

"Whew! Made it!" he sighed.

As he walked down to the written test area, he bumped into someone.

"Whoops! Sorry!"

Alex bent down to help the other one pick up his cards.

"Why thank you!"

Alex looked up to see a young man smiling.

"My name is Bastion Misawa. Hope to see you at the Academy!"

He went one way, and Alex went the other.

Meanwhile…

Jaden Yuki was screwed. He had gotten there late and was about to face a Certified duel Professor.

At the same time…

Alex read over his test.

_Check…check…check…not so check…nope…_

"Time's up! Please put your pencils down and pass your tests up! Now, please proceed to the lobby where your field test time will start! Thank you and good luck!" a nice-looking woman said.

Alex walked along with the other Academy hopefuls to the lobby. There he got his time, 10:00. He sat down in the arena bleachers and watched a duel with interest.

"Now! Carbongeddon! Direct Attack!" Bastion Misawa cried, the one who had bumped into Alex. The professor clapped as he lost the rest of his life points.

"Congratulations Mr. Misawa! Welcome to Duelist Academy! Now, applicant number 2451 for 10:00 please step down for your field test."

Alex jumped down. As he passed by Bastion, he congratulated him. Bastion whispered a good luck and sat down in a seat.

"Hello there, young sir. What is your name?" the professor asked.

"Alex Sugahari!" Alex replied.

"Charmed. Now, please activate your Duel-Disk and get ready to duel!" the professor said.

Alex: 4000 Prof.: 4000

Alex drew his first five cards, and the professor drew a sixth.

The professor said, "I'll go first. I'll start with one monster facedown, and two more cards facedown. That'll be all for me!"

"Fine with me!" said Alex. "I'll summon the Angel of Light (Atk 1600, Def 1600) and have her attack!"

"Big mistake! That was my Cyber Jar, and I'm assuming you know its effect!" Alex nodded as the Cyber Jar exploded, destroying the angel as well. They each picked up five cards, the professor getting Spear Dragon, Mirror Force, Polymerization, Dark Blade, and Pitch Black Dragon. Alex had gotten the Fallen Angel, Neutral Angel, Graceful Charity, Negate Attack, and Call of the Haunted with Cyber Jar's effect.

"Now I'll fuse together Dark Blade and Pitch Black Dragon to form Dark Blade the Dragon Knight! Next Spear Dragon (Atk 1900, Def 0) and attacks your Fallen Angel (Atk 1600, Def 1600!"

"Not so fast! I'll activate my trap card Mirror Force! It'll destroy your monsters!" The dragon rushed towards Alex, but ran into an invisible force field and shattered, and took the dragon knight with it. The professor ended his turn.

"I'll sacrifice the Fallen Angel for my Neutral Angel (Atk 2300, Def 2300) and I'll have her attack directly!" The professor activated his trap card, Mirror Force, but then it exploded!

"My Neutral Angel negates all trap card effects on your side of the field. I end my turn."

Alex: 4000 Prof.: 1700

"I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master to raise my lifepoints by 1000! Then I activate the magic card Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" The professor drew, then set a monster facedown, two more cards facedown, and ended his turn.

Alex: 4000 Prof: 2700

Alex drew, and activated his Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard two. "I now activate the ritual card Bright Darkness. If I have a light monster and a dark monster on the field, I can summon the mighty Paradox Angel #1 (Atk 2900, Def 3000) from my deck! My Neutral Angel's other effect counts her as both a light and dark monster.The angel appeared in a blast of light. It was wondrous: The halo and wings were black, yet the robe and torso were shining brightly. "Now attack and take out the rest of his life points!"

"No way! I activate a Negate Attack to stop your attack!" the professor cried.

"I knew something like that would happen. That's why I activate Trap Jammer. I'll discard a card to activate it, and it'll destroy your Negate Attack." A huge knife sliced through the Negate Attack Card, and the Paradox Angel #1 chanted, then shot a huge ball of darkness that had tinges of light in it at the professor. The blast sent the professor flying, and he landed 10 feet away. The people in the stands cheered for the awesome duel.

"Not bad, huh, Zane?" Alexis Rhodes said.

"Yeah. I'd like to see what dorm he got." Zane Truesdale answered.

"Congratulations Mr. Sugahari! Your writing test scores and dorm results will be posted shortly." The professor said, getting up.

A few minutes later, Alex walked into the lobby with Bastion, a kid named JAden, who beat Dr. Crowler in his field test, and a bluenette named Syrus. On a huge plasma screen, the results were posted. Alex scanned down to the S's, where he found his name. It read: "Alex Sugahari. Written Score: 94. Field Test: 99. Dorm Placement: Obelisk Blue.

"WOOT!" yelled Alex in jubilation. "I rock!" He did one of those Japanese victory dances, then jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Bastion.

"Congratulations, Alex. I knew you would get into Obelisk Blue. I got into Ra Yellow, the middle dorm."

"Cool! I guess I'll see you around then." replied Alex. Bastion agreed, and they headed off into their destinies…

up this is my first fanfic, so R&R plz! All criticism is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Duelist Academy

Ch. 2

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alex stared at the huge school they were approaching in the speedboat for newcomers. His jaw dropped as he beheld the academy.

Once he got there, the new kids were taken on a tour by Seto Kaiba, the founder. He showed them how to get around, classrooms, and the dueling arenas. They walked around the school back to the main entrance, where there was a table.

"Now when I call your names, please come and get your equipment." Kaiba said. "Atashi, Sukira!" The girl walked up and grabbed a PDA, a school-issue dueling disk, a uniform, and a slip of paper w/ a dorm room number on it. Kaiba rapped off student names with startling efficiency. Alex noticed that when he got his, his PDA was blue, while Bastion's was yellow, and Jaden's and a blue-haired kid's were both red. Alex guessed that this had to do with dorm placement. He quickly set off for his new dorm room after Kaiba talked a bit more.

He reached the Obelisk Blue dorms, and then searched for room number 223. He found it and pushed the door open, and nearly fainted with delight. His new dorm had a full-sized bed in the corner with his bags on it, a rather spacious bathroom, a kitchenette, a small fridge, and a stereo system and a TV. There was also a desk and a dresser in the other corner. He spread the windows and allowed some sunlight to come through. He plonked down on the bed and sighed. This was gonna be a great year…

Just as he was about to doze off, an announcement over the loudspeakers in the hall came on.

"Don't forget about the welcome dinners for each dorm. It will be at 7:30 in each dorm's dining area. Afterwards, please report to the Obelisk Blue Dueling Arena for announcements and an exhibition duel between three new duelists from each dorm. Don't forget, welcome dinner at 7:30!" a man's voice rang out.

Alex checked his watch for the time and found it was 6:30. He decided to go for a shower to freshen up, then get changed and go exploring if there was any time left.

As he got back from the dorm, he found his PDA was beeping. After changing into the Obelisk Blue uniform, he checked the PDA and found there was a message from a Chancellor Sheppard. The message read for him to be ready to participate in an exhibition duel after the welcome dinner. Alex smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he should organize his deck quickly…

At 7:20, he set off from his dorm room after a quick deck-configuration and walked to the Obelisk Blue dining area. He sat down at a table and waited for a few minutes. Some people came by and said hi or congratulated him on his placement in Obelisk Blue. They noticed the Duel-Disk on his arm, and asked if he was going to duel today. Alex said yes, and the people went on. He did not see the pair of people watching him from another table.

"You think we should sit with him Alexis?" inquired a tall, handsome man with black hair.

"Sure! I wanna meet him! He seems pretty nice, and if that Duel-Disk on his arm means he's gonna duel, I'm gonna watch him!" said a pretty girl with long blonde hair.

The two got up and moved towards Alex.

"Are these seats taken?" inquired the man. Alex shook his head and the pair sat down.

"I'm Zane Truesdale and she's Alexis Rhodes. Nice to meet you." said the man, Zane, indicating with his head that the girl was Alexis. The girl smiled and waved. Zane was about to say more when a… person… of questionable gender banged a spoon on a glass.

"Attention please! I am your professor, Dr. Veillan Crowler, and I am the head of Obelisk Blue!" The man? Looked around expectantly and was rewarded with a few claps. "Welcome to Duelist Academy for all newcomers. Actually, it should be newcomer. We only have ONE newcomer, so please meet Alex Sugahari!" Alex stood up and waved a bit to roaring applause, then sat down. "Alex will represent us in the exhibition later. But now, talk and eat!"

The person walked off and left the kids there to talk and eat as the servers came out and served each person. Alex found that Zane was the number one duelist in the school, while Alexis was the third best duelist behind a Ra Yellow named Joe. After all had eaten his or her fill, they walked off to the Obelisk Blue Dueling Arena. Alex walked off with Alexis and Zane and sat down in the seats in the spectator area. After a man introduced himself as Chancellor Sheppard, the person who would run the school, he made a few announcements about rules and stuff, then called for the heads of each dorm to come forward. As each came forward, they announced the name of one duelist each. Alex, Bastion, and Jaden were called, and they walked down into the center. He noticed Dr. Crowler visibly blanch at the sight of Jaden, and wondered why he/she would recoil at Jaden's sight. After the applause died down Chancellor Sheppard told the spectators that this would be a three-way Battle Royale, in which each contestant would have 4000 Life Points each.

"Let the Battle begin!" cried the Chancellor, and all the students roared in anticipation.


End file.
